The field of the invention relates generally to bearings, and more particularly, to bearings including rollers.
Bearings are used in rotary machines for supporting a rotating piece, e.g., a rotor. At least some bearings include rows of rollers within an annular cavity. Typically, the annular cavity is defined between an inner raceway and an outer raceway. Sometimes, the inner raceway and the outer raceway are misaligned and the edges of the rollers experience increased contact pressure which results in increased stress concentrations. Accordingly, at least some known rollers include a profile drop on each edge of the roller to reduce stress concentrations at the edges. However, the profile drops decrease the surface area that receives radial loads. As a result, the profile drops decrease the radial load capacity of the rollers.